


The Choice

by bananasandroses (achuislemochroi)



Series: Of Time and Space [20]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Iambic Pentameter, Poetry, Season/Series 04, Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-31
Updated: 2008-05-31
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8607097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achuislemochroi/pseuds/bananasandroses
Summary: She thinks he daren’t believe it could be true.





	

I think he daren’t believe it could be true.  
And when you’ve lost as many things as him,  
It’s hard to blame him for that point of view.  
I know he thinks the chances are but slim,  
But if she’s coming back that must be good.  
At least in part: it lets him have the chance  
To say _those_ words. He wants to, thinks he should;  
I hope he can. It’s always been my stance.  
And if I can buy them a little time,  
An hour or two that they would not have had,  
By some decisive, active act of mine?  
Then I would do it. Do it, and be _glad_.  
He’s waited for so long, that broken man,  
And I just want to help him – if I can.


End file.
